nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Enemy 585 (character)
|image= |gender=MaleLevel 6-4: Turner: "Poor Enemy 585, maybe we should help him escape this world..." |race=Henchmen |faction=Good/possibly evil due to being was one of King Frog's soldiers |health=One blow |level=All |status=Alive, |game=Enemy 585, Nitrome Must Die, Bump Battle Royale }} Enemy 585 is a henchman and the main character from the game of the same name, Enemy 585. Enemy 585 also makes an appearance as an enemy in the game Nitrome Must Die. Appearance Enemy 585 has a purple body with blue lips. He wears a blue hat with a light blue skull emblem on it. His body is square shaped with very stubby arms and legs. he also has two brown eyes. Game information Enemy 585 'History' Enemy 585 is the last of the henchmen, all the rest being killed by the bearded man. He was spared by the bearded man when the man jumped over his alcove, and looked back at Enemy 585, before running into the boss room, for the fight with King Frog. 'In game' 'Pre-ending' Throughout Enemy 585, Enemy 585 relies completely on Turner to help him through the game. Enemy 585 walks at a medium pace, and turns at all blocks, unless they are one block tall. If the latter is true, Enemy 585 will grab the block and pull himself up. This is the only physical movement he does (other than walking) for the entire game. If he comes to the end of a platform, he will fall quickly down. It will not sustain any damage for falling great heights, although hazardous objects are commonly found at the bottom of long drops. Enemy 585 has only health, if he at all comes in contact with any hazards, he will inflate, rotate 360°, and explode. He doesn't seem to take any notice of dangers he may be approaching, and doesn't seem affected by the climate of certain areas, probably due to his fat body. 'Post-ending' Nitrome Must Die Enemy 585 appears as an enemy. He acts not much different than his usual self, walking at a medium pace on platforms. Since Enemy 585's are bulky, they take much hits with any gun to kill. They imitate Enemy 585's death sequence when killed: exploding (purple blood drenching the floor), and its helmet beginning to slide on the floor. Enemy 585 cannot hurt the player at all, unless the player collides with Enemy 585. Its helmet will also bounce back and fourth, but contrary to other enemies, this helmet will not hurt the player; it will instead aid them and damage enemies in the Helmet's path. The helmet acts exactly like the weapon of the same name in Nitrome Must Die, this weapon also hailing from Enemy 585. Other appearances Enemy 585, although appearing in one game, has been used greatly in other Nitrome media. *'Nitrome 2.0 skin' - Enemy 585 makes two appearances: one as a inanimate building, the second as himself on a Go-kart *'100th Game' - Enemy 585 appears in a bubble, being lifted up *'Skywire VIP - Extended' - Enemy 585 appears on level 28, where the password is Enemy 585. *'Freebies' - A papercraft of Enemy 585 can be printed off Nitrome.com (for free), and folded into a three dimensional paper model of him. Gallery Enemy 585 (Character).png|Enemy 585 from the worlds map Enemy_585_Bubble.png|Enemy 585 in the 100th Game skin Enemy585 Papercraft.PNG|Enemy 585 as a papercraft Enemy 585_walking.gif|Enemy 585 walking Enemy 585_dead.gif|Enemy 585 dying Enemy 585_helmet.gif|His helmet Henchmen_building.png|Enemy 585 as a building in the Nitrome 2.0 skin Henchmen_kart.png|Enemy 585 in a go-kart in the Nitrome 2.0 skin Bumpbattleenemy585.PNG|Enemy 585 in a bumper car Bump Battle Royale Full_enemy585-henchman.png|An avatar of Enemy 585 Trivia * Enemy 585 dies by getting chubby and exploding like the stretchy dog from Silly Sausage. * Enemy 585 rarely appears facing forward and is shown from the side during the entire course of the game, in fact his only official appearance facing the front is on Enemy 585 (game) tag after the Nitrome.com 2.0 update, while driving his kart on the Nitrome 2.0 skin, and on the map screen of Enemy 585. * The helmet's skull is similar to Austin Carter's emblem, but it is missing the mouth section. References }} Category:Enemy 585 Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Nitrome Must Die Category:Main characters Category:Bump Battle Royale